


The Soft Serve Incident™

by EnchantingShell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Both Derek and Stiles are legal, Costumer and server situation, Derek Hale - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Same Age, Soft Serve, based on a prompt, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantingShell/pseuds/EnchantingShell
Summary: Stiles eats a lot of fast food, and one day he notices a very handsome man working in the back.‘You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone’ AU





	The Soft Serve Incident™

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on a fast food chain AU by cup-of-hot-coffee on tumblr.com 
> 
> In no way do I own these characters

Truth be told, Stiles came here often, anyone would agree to that. His order was almost always the same; A burger, curly fries, and a chocolate milkshake. The most recent times the young man had stopped by, however, he had spotted a guy working in the back, and boy oh boy did he look amazing. Granted, Stiles couldn’t really see much of him at once (not always anyway), but from what he could see, the man had the body of a Greek god. Even though he kept telling his father to cut out the fast food, Stiles didn’t follow that advice himself. Most of the time these days he stopped by the fast food joint purely to see the handsome man working in the back.  
Today was no different, except he didn’t really have anything to order. The line was long, so he played around on his phone while waiting, moving forward when the line did without looking up. Only when a deep and rich voice asked, “Can I help you?”, did Stiles realise that it was his turn.  
“Yeah, can I get a uh-“, he said before looking up at the person behind the counter. The freckled boy lost track of what he was going to say when he saw who was serving him. It was him. The guy he had been stopping by to see. Why wasn’t he in the back? Stiles was completely caught off guard, by his handsomeness more than anything. Probably staying quiet a little too long, Stiles took in the handsome man’s features. He had the most beautiful face Stiles had ever seen.. A jawline sharp enough to cut through glass, captivating pale green eyes, stubble adorning his cheek..  
“Are you gonna order something or not?”, the handsome man said, Derek, if his name tag was telling the truth.  
Stiles (who hadn’t prepared anything to order) blurted out “A soft serve” to which Derek rung it up, asking for the money which Stiles handed over. Silently, the man walked to the ice cream machine, preparing Stiles’ soft serve. It only took him a moment to finish it up since he literally only had to fill a cone up with soft serve, so he was back by the counter in no time. “Here you go”, he said, holding the soft serve out for Stiles to take.  
The poor freckled man was still quite flustered from having been staring at Derek, so when the cone was handed to him, he accidentally grabbed onto the soft serve instead of the cone. Stiles could feel the soft serve slipping out through his fingers, cheeks heating up behind the multiple freckles. This was not happening. Not in front of him!  
Derek, on the other hand, seemed a little shocked at first, then very amused, almost as if he was trying not to laugh at Stiles’ misery. Mortified at this mistake, Stiles grabbed a handful of tissues before running out of the fast food joint. Derek was left chuckling with the cone still in his hand. 

It would be several days before Stiles mustered up the courage to return to the fast food joint he usually shopped at. The Soft Serve Incident™ had left the poor guy feeling embarrassed for days and days on end, battling a dilemma; Should he find a new place to get curly fries? Or should he just suck it up and hope that the handsome server was back to working in the back again? Eventually he settled for the latter, so here he was, late Friday night to get his fill of his usual order. As soon as he entered the place, he could see that Derek was not at the register, so he felt a little relieved as well as safe from any additional embarrassment. It was close to closing hours, so the place was pretty much empty. Feeling a new form of determination, Stiles walked up to the counter, eyes widening when he saw Derek coming from the back to take care of the new costumer; Stiles.  
“I was wondering when you’d be back”, Derek said with a lopsided smile that made Stiles weak in the knees. “It’s been a while”  
Stiles chuckled nervously, fidgeting a little with his fingers. “Yeah uh.. Sorry about the, uh.. You know”, he mumbled, clearly feeling embarrassed about the whole ordeal. To his surprise, however, the handsome man just smiled at him. It was a warm smile, not a mocking one, and it just made Stiles like him even more.  
“If I gotta be honest, you caught me by surprise, I guess? God, you’re just so handsome? I mean, seriously, were you chiseled out of a stone or something?”, Stiles rambled, ending it with a laugh.  
Derek smiled in return, not seeming to mind the rambling. “I’ve been told I have one of those faces”, he replied, waggling an eyebrow at the freckled young man across from him.  
Stiles felt more at ease now that there were no other costumers to witness whatever embarrassing ordeal was coming his way in a minute. “Yeah? Bet you got everybody swooning over you.. Or is that just me?” His cheeks were definitely red even though he the one giving out the compliments, not receiving them.  
“Are you going to order another soft serve, Soft Serve Guy?”, Derek teased, but honestly, Stiles couldn’t blame him. He had made a fool out of himself last time, and it was not as if Stiles was wearing a name tag, so Derek had no way of knowing his actual name.  
He laughed, then answered the teasing question; “No thanks, I think we’ve concluded that I’m not fit to eat soft serve, don’t you think? I’ll just have a cheeseburger, curly fries, and a chocolate milkshake. To go please”  
Just like last time, Derek rung the order up on the cash register, Stiles paid, and then he stepped off to the side to wait for his order. Derek served whatever customers came in the meantime while someone in the back worked on the burger and the curly fries. In between customers, Derek took care of the chocolate milkshake, packing it in a brown paper bag. When the burger and the curly fries were ready to go to, Derek packed those as well along with some napkins, then handed the bag to Stiles with a “Hope to see you again soon” and a little wink which left Stiles blushing and flustered. The freckled boy hastily left the fast food joint, heading to his car to drive back to his apartment where he would be having his very healthy and nutritious dinner.  
Once back at his apartment, Stiles unpacked his food, pulling out the napkins too, then began eating, starting with the curly fries since they were best when hot.  
Within twenty minutes, Stiles had finished his dinner. He was about to shove the trash into the brown paper bag when he noticed a little slip of paper at the bottom. With furrowed brows, Stiles reached into the bag, pulling out the slip. His cheeks flushed when he saw what it said; “Hi Soft Serve Guy. Call me some time. Derek” The little note had Derek’s number on it along with the text. Stiles could barely contain his excitement. Was this really happening? He would definitely be calling Derek in the near future. For now, though, he had to finish cleaning up, and then head to bed. Derek was probably still at work anyway, so it would be of no use to call him now. Besides, calling people this late was kind of rude.  
As Stiles laid in bed half an hour later, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He had already saved Derek’s number in his phone, and had saved the little note from him too, finding it too cute to simply throw away.  
Tomorrow would be a good day.


End file.
